Phantom Summer (Original)
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Sam's father's company gets transferred to France, which means the family has to move there. With Sam absent from Amity Park, Team Phantom's morale is way up, except for one guy who misses her but is too scared to admit it. Danny and Tucker must find a way to stop living in the past and move on. Back in France, Sam's life is not all fun and games. REWRITE POSTED
1. Chapter 1: The Big News

**Phantom Summer**

**By Prenn Thrift (better known as PrennCooder)**

**Sam's father's company gets transferred to France, which means the family has to move there. With Sam absent from Amity Park, Team Phantom's morale is way up, except for one guy who misses her but is too scared to admit it. Danny and Tucker must find a way to stop living in the past and move on. Back in France, Sam's life is not all fun and games.**

**Hai, this is Prenn here with the sequel to my DP story, **_**What Happened Next**_**. In this sequel, the storyline follows the adventures of Team Phantom, which are Danny Fenton/Phantom the ghost-fighting hero, Tucker Foley the techno geek, Cecelia Hazel the cheerleader, Sam Manson the goth, Valerie Gray the tough girl, Danielle Fenton/Phantom the adopted sister of Danny, Garth Lloyd the half-dragon ghost, Paulina Sanchez the popular girl and Dash Baxter the football guy. The final member of the team is Jazz Fenton, who is currently away at college and may make an appearance in the story much, much later. The major characters in the story are the first four people listed, although for the most part of this story Sam will be in France but will be referenced a lot. If you have any questions about relationships/ family/ pairings, just PM me and I would be glad to answer. Hope you enjoy this story! And btw, I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.**

Jeremy and Pamela Manson have always been rich. They live in a big mansion on a large green hill. They're happy-go-lucky, but have not always been lucky. They have a daughter and she's just about as disagreeable as can be.

She's a goth.

Jeremy and Pamela do not like goths, because goths are anti-cheer. And the Mansons are known for having loads and loads of cheer.

Jeremy's business company has been thriving for the past twenty years, and their expanses are ever widening. Just recently, they've opened up new buildings in France. A good chunk of the Manson family lives in France, including Sam's perky redhead aunt Jackie.

One bright morning, Jeremy woke up and had an omelet for breakfast and his wife made some French toast. That's when he got the phone call. "Pamela, here's a crazy idea: let's move to France. I know I can get much better business there. You're always telling me how Jackie says Paris is beautiful at night."

"What a splendid idea, Jeremy!" Pamela said. This is why they had happy marriage—they almost always agreed. "I can't wait to tell Sam!"

It was seven-fourteen in the morning, and Sam was in her bedroom sleeping. Jeremy and Pamela trotted into the dark cave Sam called her room.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jeremy said. He pulled the drapes open.

"Sam, sweetie, we have something to tell you." Pamela gently shook her daughter awake. "We have some big news."

"Hmm…big news…you're not pregnant are you?" Sam said sleepily, her eyes still closed. She tumbled over in the bed.

Sam's parents gasped identically.

"Goodness gracious, sweetykins, no I'm not going to have another child." Pamela said.

"We're moving to France!" Jeremy made it sound as wonderful as possible, though the thought was morbid to Sam.

"What?" Sam jumped out of bed, her short hair balled up in a mess and her scraggly black nightgown full of goth sweat from being bundled under the covers. "But it's summer! And Danny, Tucker and the rest of my friends are going to Cedar Point in two weeks! You know how much I've been dying to go!"

"France will be much better, darling." Pamela said. "It's a whole new world. Besides, we'll be moving into a bigger and better house. Then we can finally get the second bowling alley installed!"

"And grandma will have her own pool." Jeremy said. "We'll be practically across the street from Jackie."

"We've already looked into a nice school for girls." Pamela said.

"But summer's just started!" Sam protested.

"I know, and it's perfect, because you'll get the whole summer to make new friends in France! Isn't that great?" Jeremy said.

Sam growled.

"Better start packing up, sweetykins. We're going to be leaving in exactly one week."

"ONE WEEK?" Sam roared.

Jeremy nodded. "That's when the autumn business season starts. You know business, always one season ahead…"

"Come down and eat breakfast, hon." Pamela said. "I could whip you up some cherry pancakes in a flash."

"I think I've lost my appetite." Sam said through gritted teeth. Her parents left the room. Sam sank into her bed. She was still tired.

She had spent last night with Team Phantom and they were stopping an attack from Penelope Spectra. Spectra hadn't been captured until two in the morning, which meant Sam didn't get to go home until around three. She had expected to sleep in until noon, but, once again her parents ruined everything.

Now they were going to tear her away from her home and her best friends. Sam had been working all the more harder on her own self-esteem now that her arch enemy Paulina Sanchez was a member of the team. Sam knew that Paulina wasn't looking for a truce between the two, and neither was Sam.

Thank goodness they agreed on that.

So Sam was now debating on whether or not to call her friends and tell them the news or to wait until afternoon. Sam decided to give Tucker a call, knowing that he would spread the information to the rest of the team whether she asked him to or not.

"Hey Tuck."

"Oh hi Sam. I didn't know you get up this early."

"I don't."

"Oh."

"What's that noise in the background?"

Tucker chuckled. "That's just Danny and I teaching Cecelia and Danielle how to play "Doomed"."

"I miss playing that with you guys…"

"Just come on over."

"I can't—gotta sleep in. My parents want to move to France. And they're forcing me to come with them."

"What? They can't do that!"

"They're my parents, Tuck, so yes they can, which means I won't be going to Cedar Point with you guys. We leave in one week. You'll have to see if Garth or Valerie wants to take my place."

Tucker was silent at the other end of the line.

"Bye Tuck."

"We're going to miss you a whole lot, Sam. Goodbye." Tucker said solemnly.

Sam went back to sleep faster than the snap of a finger.

Over at Danny's house, Danny, Danielle and Cecelia were engrossed in the video game. Tucker didn't want to be a downer, so he waited until after the game was over before he got their attention.

"Hey, guys, remember how we discussed that everybody always goes somewhere during the summer? Like we're going to Cedar Point, Paulina's going to cheer camp, Dash has football camp…and well, Sam's moving to France." Tucker tried to say it as casually as possible, so they wouldn't freak out.

"Oh." For once, Danielle lost her energetic smile.

Cecelia crossed her arms.

Danny looked at Tucker warily, hoping he was kidding.

"I'm not kidding, Danny. She called me during the game. Turns out she's moving there, and from the sound of it, it's _permanent_."

"Did she say how long she'll still be in Amity Park?" Cecelia asked.

"One week. Just one." Tucker said.

"We should try to make this her best week ever." Danielle tried to pump some hope into the dreary conversation.

"At this time, that's all we really can do." Tucker shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2: Sam Faces the Situation

**Phantom Summer**

**By ~PrennCooder**

Much, much later in the day, Sam called Danny on his cell phone but he didn't pick up. "Hmm. That's not like him." She said. So she called his home phone. Danielle picked up. "Hi Dani. Is your brother around?"

"Yeah, yeah, hang on a second." Danielle handed the phone to Danny, who was sitting on the couch watching television. "Danny, Sam's on the phone. Says she wants to talk to her."

"Hi Danny." Sam said.

"Hello."

"You're mad?"

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me."

"Well you're obviously worried about something."

"Um…I went over to Garth's house today and I told him the news. About you moving to France."

"He didn't take it well, I assume."

"He just flew away. He hasn't called anybody or anything. And here's the thing about these situations—we can't work as a team if morale is plunging downward like this. I think the only thing that would cheer Garth up is a chat with you." Danny and the rest of team phantom could plainly see how much Garth cared about Sam, even if she didn't notice at the moment.

"Well, I'll, give him a call then, bye." Sam said. She dialed up Garth, but he didn't answer. Sam could always call Tucker if she needed someone to listen to her venting, but Sam felt she would be happier if she had a girl to talk to.

Sam and Danielle were never very close. Sam and Paulina couldn't stand each other. Sam knew Valerie didn't like her either. So that left Cecelia Hazel.

"Hi Cecelia." Sam called her on the phone.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Oh, it's just that you never call me. I'm just surprised."

"Tell me all about Cedar Point, okay." Sam sulked.

Cecelia rolled her eyes. "Sure. If I can make it, that is. Money's really tight right now, ever since dad got demoted from the Guys in White. So if I go to Cedar Point, I might have to say "no" to cheer camp."

"Cheer camp." Sam scoffed to hide a laugh.

This was where Cecelia and Sam didn't get along. Cecelia was a cheerleader and she was semi-popular. Sam had a great dislike for cheerleader types, or anything having to do with "cheer" in general.

"What? I happen to love it. So do Paulina, Valerie and Star. And I've been looking forward to going for the past seven months."

That pretty much ended the conversation.

Sam spent the next twenty minutes in her room bored and hungry. She realized it was time to go downstairs and face her parents. She needed to face this situation head-on and convince her parents to at the very least let her stay for Cedar Point.

"Samantha, honeybuns, are you feeling okay?" Pamela felt her daughter's forehead.

"No, I'm not okay!" Sam squirmed away. She had burst. This was the moment of truth. And truth was going to come out. "You guys are driving me insane! You're ruining my life! I need my friends! We're a team!"

"Sweety, you can make new friends. That's what makes life fun." Jeremy said, and tried to give Sam a hug.

Sam roared, and scrambled away from both of them. She headed for the door. "I hate you!" She screamed as she slammed it shut.

"She'll be back, Jeremy, don't worry." Pamela said.

"She's probably going to that Fenton kid's house…"

But Sam had too much anger and adrenaline flowing through her right now to think straight. Instead, she was bound for Garth's house, because she knew he wouldn't refuse her. And going to Garth was better, because he had no parents or sister around to make things awkward.

Garth lived alone in a shabby excuse for a home. He didn't have much money, but he was doing pretty well off for being only nineteen. He had a full-time job working for the Guys in White, and he was also half-dragon ghost like Prince Aragon. Garth is the only known human with the power to transform into a dragon ghost.

Sam went to the front door. The wood was starting to rot and turn green at the bottom. Dusk was starting to settle in. With all the lights off, the house was starting to look really scary.

"Sam?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around and there was the brown dragon—Garth. He changed back into human form.

"I heard that you got the news."

"So you ran away? Gosh."

"Sorta, yeah. I kinda told my parents I hate them."

"Well, don't do that. I know how you feel. I was seventeen, too, when I ran away. And I've been here ever since. You don't want to turn into me. So, go back. Try to accept your parents just like you would want them to accept you."

"Wow."

"Go." He said.

"Right this minute? Shouldn't I wait for the heat to die down…"

"No. Don't wait." Garth said. He was a lot taller than her, and much stronger too. He turned her in the direction of home. He was surprised that she began to walk away, slowly.

She trusted him

And it hurt him very deeply that he was the one that made it possible for her to leave with them. "I'm going to miss you." He said once she was too far along the dirt road to hear.


End file.
